In a variety of well applications, electrical power is delivered to downhole components. For example, electric submersible pumping system applications use submersible electric motors that are powered via a power cable run downhole along a tubing string. The power cable is connected to the submersible electric motor by a connector, sometimes referred to as a pothead.
Because of the high pressure, high temperature, harsh wellbore environment, the connector is designed to protect both the power cable and the powered component from the environmental factors. A variety of elastomeric elements are employed to help form seals between the pothead and both the submersible motor and the power cable. The submersible motor is generally a three-phase motor, and the pothead is designed as a single connector having a triad configuration of three conductors for carrying three-phase power. Difficulties can arise in adequately sealing the pothead against the deleterious effects of the harsh downhole environment over substantial periods of submersible motor operation.